Projection systems have been used for many years to project motion pictures and still photographs onto screens for viewing. More recently, presentations using projection systems have become popular for conducting sales demonstrations, business meetings, and classroom instruction.
In a common operating mode, projection systems receive video signals from a device such as a personal computer (PC), a digital video disk (DVD) player or other device capable of producing video signals. The video signals may represent still, partial-motion, or full-motion images of a type rendered by the device.
In prior art projection systems, typically a high intensity light source is employed to provide illumination. The illumination is then operated on by projection optics to reproduce the still, partial-motion, or full-motion images. The projection optics operate on the illumination in various ways. This typically includes the video signals controlling parts of the projection optics such as digitally driven image-forming devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a digital micromirror device (DMD).